Family
by dontstop5546
Summary: Just a cute little story with the Blitzkrieg Boys and my OC, Jessy.
**I know I haven't been posting much lately. I've kind of been going through a rough time. To get myself back into the swing of things, I just wrote this cute little story. It's kind of cheesy, but it helps me get back into my beyblade mindset. I hope you all enjoy! Please let me know what you think!**

 **Family**

Late that night, as everyone slept, Jessy sat out by the pond, reflecting. The day had gone quite well. It was very good to see everyone again. White Tiger X, the PPB All Stars, the Majestics, F Dynasty, Barthez Battalion, the old BEGA team, and last but not least, the Blitzkrieg Boys, were all spending the night at Tyson's. In the morning, everyone would board two buses for a vacation retreat that Mr. Dickinson had kindly offered up for all of the major beyblading teams.

After a while, she knew she was no longer alone. Somebody stood just underneath the awning, hidden in the shadows. Her first instinct was to tense up. As the figure stepped out into the moonlight, she relaxed.

"Tala," she breathed. The red wolf still took her breath away after all this time. They had gotten much closer since they left the Abbey, but nothing "official" had ever happened.

They hadn't had normal upbringings, so it took them a while to adjust. The Abbey had left them all broken and lost. Some of the scars would never fully heal. And sometimes, it didn't feel like it was really over. Like another terror was just waiting, hiding just around the corner.

She shook her head at the turn of her thoughts and focused her eyes once more on the redhead in front of her.

"You ok?" he asked softly. He stood on the other side of the pond from her, having moved without her noticing.

She smiled and replied, "Just reflecting. Big day today."

He nodded. They remained peacefully quiet for a few minutes. He casually made his way around the pond and settled himself on the rock closest to hers. Gently, he took her hand.

"I've missed you," he confessed softly. The admission was a shock to her. She knew he had, all of the Blitzkrieg boys had. But they usually didn't talk like that.

 _People grow and change, every day,_ she reminded herself.

"I missed you, too," she replied honesty.

Tala finally smiled. When he smiled, he was like a new man; it was a magical transformation.

Jessy marveled at him. His eyes were such a clear, ice blue. They captivated her. His face was trim, as was the rest of his body. He was very muscled and strong. It showed in the way he carried himself. He was so graceful; he could make eating cereal look like art. His hand was rough and calloused, but gentle and warm at the same time; she intertwined their fingers, relishing the feel of his skin on her own.

She blinked, realizing that she had been staring. She blushed as she glanced down shyly.

"Sorry," she mumbled into her lap. "I'm not usually around people at this hour. I'm in a weird mood."

He nodded in acceptance.

"I should go," he offered, but neither of them moved. Her fingers tightened around his, and he knew that she didn't want him to leave.

"It's a good thing you're here. You make me think of happier things," she blushed, still not meeting his gaze.

He felt heat creep across his cheeks as well. He smiled rather goofily at that comment. She peeked at him and giggled. That sound. That beautiful sound that was music to his ears. He could listen to it forever.

Tala startled himself with that thought.

"So…" she started.

"So…" he replied.

They both smiled shyly again.

Someone cleared their throat over by the house, making them jump.

"Am I interrupting?" Bryan stepped out of the shadows. He shot them a knowing look and smiled. He enjoyed seeing them together. They were definitely head over heels for each other. It was interesting watching them figure it out when the whole world already knew. All in good time.

Jessy smiled at her old friend.

"Couldn't sleep," he continued on, striding casually over to where they were sitting. He looked pointedly at their intertwined hands, but said nothing. "Too much noise in there. Snoring. Thought I'd step out for a little peace and quiet, y'know?"

Tala nodded, "All those guys in one room. It's definitely a little hard on the ears."

Bryan chuckled and sprawled himself on the rock on the other side of Jessy. She beamed at him. He was like her brother. Ian and Spencer, too. They were a family. A weird one, most definitely. But family, nonetheless.

"So whatcha guys talking about?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively. Mischief twinkled in his grey eyes.

"Not much, actually," Jessy replied, blushing at his wolfish grin.

Tala had never wanted to deck someone quite as badly as he wanted to at that moment. He wanted to knock that wolfish grin right off of Bryan's stupid face. He glared at his friend menacingly, but Bryan's grin just grew wider.

Suddenly, someone laughed on the porch. Spencer and Ian stepped out.

"You guys are really something!" Ian hooted. He had always been the most talkative. _And the most annoying_ , Tala thought. He sauntered jovially over to the group, Spencer close behind him. The little runt plopped himself right between Jessy and Tala, putting his too-short arms around them both.

He leaned in close and whispered dramatically, "Y'see, Bryan here wants to plan your wedding!"

"What?!" Jessy yelped, shoving the shorter guy away from her. She glared at Bryan, who only guffawed at Ian's comment.

All of a sudden, there was a splash and water flying everywhere. Tala had tossed Ian into the water!

"Fuckin' imp," he growled.

This only made Ian laugh.

"Help me out, would you?" he held out his hand. Tala swatted it away. Spencer leaned over and grasped Ian's hand, but a split second too late, he realized his mistake.

*Splash!*

Ian had used Spencer's uneven footing to pull him in as well. The larger man created a larger splash, which soaked the three other bladers on dry land.

"Why, you!" Bryan yelled, jumping in after them. He attempted to drown Ian, but the little snake darted behind Spencer. Spencer grabbed the falcon and dunked him, laughing loudly.

Jessy laughed out loud at the sight: three grown men splashing around in a rather small pond in the middle of the night. Even Tala cracked a grin.

"Idiots," the wolf mumbled.

At that, the three turned to him. Before he knew what hit him, they pulled him in as well. At this point, Jessy was practically rolling with laughter. The guys exchanged evil glances. As she tried to scramble away, Spencer grabbed her arms. Tala grabbed her legs and together they tossed her into the pond, too.

She spluttered and gasped momentarily, then proceeded with her revenge.

As they splashed and tried to drown one another in the shallow water, they hollered and screamed and laughed. Surprisingly, the inhabitants inside the dojo remained asleep.

Eventually, they calmed down. They climbed back onto the rocks, sitting close. Jessy glanced around in admiration at her family. They were all relaxed and content. They had never been this at ease _ever_. But of course, who else could they be this happy with? Who better?

She wrapped her arms around Bryan and Tala, pulling them close. Ian wiggled in as well, splaying himself across their laps. Spencer wrapped his long arms around all of them.

"Moi mal'chiki," she murmured in their native tongue. "Moya sem'ya."

They all hugged a little bit tighter. When they finally let go, they sat close and just enjoyed each other's company until they all fell asleep on the ground. One big pile of Russians.

* * *

 **Author's Note: "Moi mal'chiki" means "my boys" and "Moya sem'ya" means "my family" in Russian!**

 **Fun fact: I'm teaching myself the language.**


End file.
